


Тяжелый случай (Влюбленности в тебя)

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, It's For a Case, M/M, Sex Lessons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку нужно разобраться в интимном вопросе. И он обращается конечно же к лучшему другу, имеющему опыт на трех континентах...</p>
<p>ОСТ к фанфику http://pleer.com/tracks/13433729caGp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжелый случай (Влюбленности в тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bad Case (Of Loving You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857370) by [Doralice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice). 



_Доктор, доктор, обрадуйте меня новостями,_  
У меня тяжелый случай влюбленности в Вас.  
Нет таблеток против моей хвори,  
У меня тяжелый случай влюбленности в Вас. 

— Даже не заикайся об этом!

Это был последний оплот Джона, но он чувствовал — ах черт! — знал наверняка, что все в порядке лишь до поры до времени, и рано или поздно Шерлок и до этого аспекта доберется, чтобы нанести по нему сокрушительный удар. Он даже сумел предсказать, каким образом тот придёт к этому: ДЕЛО. Странно, да? Или дело, или эксперимент, хотя, на его взгляд, особой разницы не было. В любом случае, суть была неизменна — это было неправильно. И совершенно невозможно.

— Почему?

Кажется – нет, определенно – он _не понимал_. Шерлок был растерян, а Джон очень близок к тому, чтобы послать его на х… и сбежать от него далеко-далеко. Но его запасы терпения, кажется, все-таки были безграничны.

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, — Джон потер веки двумя пальцами, тяжело и устало вздохнул. — И мой сосед. Вот почему.

— И к кому мне тогда обращаться, если не к _лучшему другу_?

Растерянность смешалась в голове Джона с изумлением. В некотором смысле было весьма болезненно и неприятно понимать, что он прав, знать, что Джон был единственным человеком, к которому тот мог обратиться с подобной просьбой и не схлопотать обвинение в сексуальных домогательствах.

— Кого я могу попросить заняться со мной сексом, если не _тебя_ , Джон?

Вот так вот, дамы и господа! Добро пожаловать в обычный день на Бейкер-Стрит, 221Б.

Джон судорожно вцепился пальцами в кресло. Был ли смысл повторять? Сейчас он был не в состоянии разобраться со всеми теми неоднозначными реакциями, которые сотрясали его тело: его бросало то в жар, то в холод, он был взволнован и испуган — короче говоря, ощущал себя подростком. Вся эта гормонально-психическая буря совсем не соответствовала тому, как должен был ощущать себя взрослый мужчина с таким громадным опытом, как у него!

Он прочистил горло:

— Можешь не повторять _это_ , пожалуйста?

— Ох, Джон… — Шерлок покачал головой, — но ты не понимаешь, что…

— Нет, **я** слишком хорошо все понимаю, — прервал его Джон, поднимаясь из кресла и стараясь сохранить как можно большую дистанцию между ними, — тема закрыта.

Он подчеркнул сказанное резким жестом, и взгляд Шерлока быстро перебежал от его руки к лицу.

— Сейчас не время привередничать, — решил настоять он, обиженно вздыхая, — ты можешь хоть на время отбросить свои глупые буржуазные соображения?

Джон знал, что Шерлок будет выносить ему мозг и дальше, поэтому принял пассивно-агрессивную позу, решительно скрестив руки на груди и всем своим видом демонстрируя строгость и бескомпромиссность.

— Я не изменю своего решения, Шерлок. Смирись.

— Хорошо. Восхитительно, — подорвался с места тот. 

Такая легкая победа и резкая смена настроения безумного гения насторожила Джона. Шерлок принялся метаться по гостиной, странно суетясь. Он искал что-то, разбрасывая в разные стороны книги, карты, бумаги, пробирки. Листы бумаг разлетались в стороны, также как и полы его любимого голубого халата. Наконец Шерлок нашел то, что искал: свой мобильный телефон. Он быстро набрал номер.

У Джона в голове сработала сигнализация.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я хотел избежать ненужной траты времени, но, благодаря тебе, вынужден обратиться к кому-то другому.

Он не понимал. Не понимал. Как можно не этого не понимать?! И действительно собирался сделать это, гребаный идиот! Джон что, собственноручно толкнет его на это? Допустит?

— Шерлок, нет.

Тот проигнорировал его.

— Я сказал «нет»!

Джон вырвал телефон из его рук.

Шерлок изумленно взглянул на него:

— Не понял?..

— Не делай этого. Шерлок, ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия… ты… — ужас, настоящий кошмар, что Джону приходилось объяснять ему подобные вещи.– Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!

Шерлок сердито взмахнул телефоном.

— Именно поэтому мне и нужна помощь. Информация, Джон, — сухо бросил Шерлок. — Если ты не собираешься помогать, мне не остается ничего другого, кроме как принять твой выбор. Но в таком случае хотелось бы, чтобы ты не мешал мне получить ответ в другом месте.

Прекрасно. Век бы не слышать этот бред.

— Сначала ты должен кое на что посмотреть.

Но Шерлок только пожал плечами, сосредоточившись на мобильном телефоне:

— Джон, сейчас не время для…

— Нет, слушай меня, — он схватил его за руку и заставил сесть на диван. — Просто посмотри, а затем уже сделаешь то, что хочешь. Согласен?

Шерлок долго изучал его серьезными светлыми глазами, острый взгляд которых впивался Джону в лицо.

— Ладно, — наконец согласился он с некоторым самодовольством. — Показывай.

***

Возможно, нет, совершенно точно это не было хорошей идеей. Джон никогда не видел подобной реакции.

Подумав, он быстро пробежался по сохраненным ссылкам, чтобы найти те, которые подходили для его цели. Только любительские и не преувеличенные излишним актерством, они должны были стать примером того, _как это бывает_ в жизни: грязно, развратно и по-настоящему.

Шерлок три раза просил его нажать на паузу и отмотать назад, чтобы пересмотреть некоторые моменты. Он не затыкался ни на секунду. Все эти:  
 _  
«Что они делают?»_

_«О, небо, это должно быть больно!»_

_«Почему они это делают?!»_

_«Почему они так воют?»_

_«Что это такое?!»_

— Джон не мог больше терпеть. Он искренне надеялся только на то, что эта жертва того стоила, что Шерлок убедился: ему не нужно ни к кому обращаться, ему вообще нужно забыть об этой идее. Он понимал, что использует слишком резкие и грязные приемы, дабы добиться своего, но не мог найти другого способа. Этот идиот вполне способен был найти себе на задницу неприятности. На задницу. Да.

— Думаешь, что сможешь сделать это?

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, затем на видео, затем снова на Джона.

— Нет, — он вскочил с кресла и медленно отступил от картинки, которая смотрела на него с экрана ноутбука: там только что транслировалось порно, сейчас поставленное на паузу.

Он нервно провел рукой по волосам и повторил:

— Нет.

Джон должен был радоваться тому, что добился своего. Потому что откровенно брезгливое и немного испуганное выражение лица Шерлока являлось гарантом того, что тот не отмочит какую-нибудь херню, напросившись на приключения. И все же…

И все же он осознавал, что играет с огнем.

— Но я _должен_ это сделать.

Джон почувствовал, что ему дурно. Должно быть, он ослышался.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста…

— Нет, это _ты "пожалуйста"_ , Джон, — раздраженно выпалил тот. — Это дело тянется уже больше трех лет, убийца и так уже наплодил слишком много жертв. И сейчас я должен отступить, только потому, что у меня нет опыта? Неприемлемо!

— Вероятно есть другой способ… короче говоря, он должен быть!

— Ты правда веришь, что я не изучил все возможные варианты?! — рявкнул Шерлок. — Я сделал это, Джон. Все, до единого.

— Поговори со мной… расскажи об этом деле, — стоял на своем Джон, игнорируя ироничное выражение лица Шерлока. — Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше, разве не так? Иначе для чего тогда нужны помощники? Я ведь твой ассистент.

— Помощники нужны, как ты сам часто любишь подчеркивать, в качестве аудитории для гения.

— Ох! Фраза, достойная того, чтобы ее занесли в анналы истории, — усмехнулся Джон.

Они обменялись взглядами, затем Джон приступил к делу:

— Вперед. Что мы имеем?

Словно примадонна, Шерлок раздраженно отбросил назад полы халата, театрально вздохнул и начал рассказывать.

История была стара, как мир: два человека знакомятся, один из них безответно влюбляется, и все заканчивается трагедией. Личность преступника невозможно было установить, он был неуловим, и Шерлок не мог вычислить его. Действительно, казалось, он наткнулся на совершенное преступление. Поэтому детектив хотел шаг за шагом реконструировать убийство с целью обнаружить изъян в плане преступника. Единственная проблема состояла в том, что убийство произошло как раз после совершения полового акта. Здесь Шерлок столкнулся с затруднением, заключающимся в том, что у него по очевидным причинам не было возможности восстановить сцену убийства.

Преступлениям было уже три года, однако семьи жертв до сих пор подвергались насилию со стороны преступника только потому, что никто не мог найти убийцу. Надо было остановить этого человека как можно скорей.

Джон испугался. Ситуация была даже хуже, чем он предполагал, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с ней справиться. Или, вернее, имел, _даже слишком хорошо_ , но предпочел бы, безусловно, не знать этого вовсе.

— Ты уверен, что реконструкция преступления поможет тебе найти способ вычислить виновного? — спросил он.

Шерлок посмотрел ему прямо в лицо:

— Да.

Он еще пожалеет об этом. Они оба пожалеют, ведь, скорее всего, это будет означать конец их дружбы. Но Джон не мог позволить никому другому сделать это. Чужаку. Нет, даже думать об этом было отвратительно.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он.

Шерлок замер.

— Что?

Джон вытер вспотевшие руки о джинсы.

— Хорошо, — повторил он бесцветно.

Шерлок неуверенно переспросил:

— Хорошо?

Джон яростно кивнул прежде, чем ему пришла в голову мысль изменить свое решение.

— Ты… я… и ну… мы _сделаем это_ , а потом ты дальше… реконструируешь сцену преступления.

Абсурдно было даже произносить подобное вслух, Господи, Господи, он никогда не сможет сделать это, воплотить в жизнь… Никогда.

— Хорошо.

— Через неделю, — тут же добавил он.

Шерлок нахмурился:

— Завтра.

— Три дня, — быстро произнес Джон, растопырив три пальца перед носом гениального детектива.

— Но это вечность! — выпалил тот.

— Не менее трех дней, — Джон был непреклонен. — Или так, или свободен.

Шерлок поднял глаза к небу, но в конце концов уступил.

— Договорились.

— И с этого момента ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, и в тех временных рамках, которые я выберу.

В ответ на это Шерлок протянул ему руку. Джон пожал ее с совершенно отчетливым чувством зарождающегося ужаса: это было начало конца.

Об этом лучше было не задумываться, и не стоило тянуть время. Оттягивать неизбежное — всегда плохая идея. И то, что сейчас Джон занимался именно этим, для него самого было большим сюрпризом.

— Начнем с основ, — пробормотал он, нервно облизнув губы, — сегодня у нас урок поцелуев.

Зрачки Шерлока расширились так, что почти скрыли голубую радужку.

**ДЕНЬ ПЕРВЫЙ**

Студент был умен и прилежен.

Простая фраза, которая не в состоянии была передать всю виртуозность трагикомичной ситуации на грани абсурда, но зато очень четко характеризовала тот кошмар, на который обрек себя Джон.

_Четыре часа_ поцелуев и объятий.

Подобного не случалось с ним уже… сколько, лет двадцать? И он не верил, что хоть когда-нибудь снова вернется к этому. На пороге сороковника, имея за плечами опыт с партнерами обоих полов, разбросанных судьбой по трем континентам... Такие вещи не должны были привлекать его так, как некогда, в пору бушующего гормонами отрочества.

Как обычно, реальность очень отличалась от теории.

У Шерлока были пыл и любопытство новичка, и Джону в полной мере довелось ощутить на себе этот энтузиазм. Слишком долго Джон зацикливался на жалости к себе и мыслях о предстоящей старости. Он и не жил вовсе. Они целовались четыре часа, расположившись на диване, и уже на втором из этих часов Джон стал задумываться об ущербности собственной жизни. Это то волшебство, которое способны были сотворить с ним губы Шерлока.

Как долго Джон притворялся, что не наблюдал издалека, не восхищался этими чертами, словно вырезанными рукой мастера эпохи Возрождения. И какое чудо, что сейчас можно было отбросить в сторону стыд и любые другие ханжеские мысли и сделать с этими губами все, что хотелось, все, что он мог бы сделать, не колеблясь ни секунды, как если бы эти губы принадлежали женщине, готовой ответить ему взаимностью.

— Хорошо, на сегодня… достаточно…

— Что? Нет!

Джон рассмеялся, но смех замер на его губах, едва он заметил, как именно выглядел сейчас Шерлок: искренне расстроенный, с блестящими глазами, алеющими щеками, растрёпанными кудрями и припухшими от поцелуев губами.

— Ты вошел во вкус, хм? — пробормотал Джон, прикоснувшись пальцем к припухшей и влажной нижней губе своего визави.

Вздох Шерлока стоил тысячи слов.

— Я тоже, — признался Джон. — Но мы не можем обжиматься на диване весь день.

— Нет? — удивленно и горестно уточнил тот.

Джон рассмеялся и напоследок со вкусом поцеловал его в покрасневшие губы. Шерлок напрасно пытался продлить момент.

— На сегодня, мне кажется, более чем достаточно, — сказал Джон, поднимаясь. — Урок окончен.

Он поспешно поднялся с дивана, сбегая от демона-искусителя, глядящего ему вослед, размышляя, нуждался ли он сейчас больше в горячем чае или холодном душе. Мыслительный процесс по поводу вставшей перед ним дилеммы разрешился бы правильным ответом гораздо быстрее, если бы не некий орган, к которому, кажется, прилила вся кровь, лишив питания мозг.

— Джон? — послышался зов с дивана.

Тот, издав долгий мучительный вздох, обернулся к Шерлоку. Жаль, что у него не было возможности подготовиться к виду Шерлока, который с глубоко озадаченным видом и некоторым волнением изучал свои элегантные, пошитые на заказ брюки, которые едва ли не до треска натягивала эрекция.

Джон сглотнул, прочистил горло, вздохнул и, наконец, хриплым надтреснутым голосом ответил:

— Да?

— И что мне с _этим_ делать? — спросил Шерлок, подняв на него печальнейший из всех взглядов.

У Джона была парочка идей о том, что с этим сделать. Даже больше, чем парочка, если честно. Но каждая из них совершенно точно противоречила правилам, которые сам же он и установил для этой чертовой затеи. Поэтому нет, нет, плохой, плохой Джон! Иди в будку!

— Сейчас… — Джон сжал кулаки и выпрямил плечи, подняв голову. — Прямо сейчас ты сделаешь домашнее задание.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, явно не понимая.

— Четвертое видео, которое я тебе показал, — изогнув бровь, подсказал Джон.

Подрочи. Предайся самоудовлетворению. Займись мастурбацией.

О, ради Бога, Джон был доктором, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни одного из этих слов. К счастью, Шерлок еще способен был соображать.

— Ох… — его взгляд внезапно загорелся. — Думаешь, поможет?

— Непременно, — заверил его Джон.

Затем он повернулся на каблуках и быстро направился в сторону ванной комнаты. Единственное, о чем Джон мог думать в этот момент, это Шерлок, который в тот же самый момент занимался самоудовлетворением — этот факт и стал решающим, сделав холодный душ абсолютным приоритетом.

**ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ**

Случалась ли с вами такая ситуация, когда вы неожиданно переступали черту, внезапно зависнув между двумя реальностями — привычным ходом вещей и заманчивой, но крайне пугающей перспективой? Случалось ли вам, уехав куда-либо из дома, ощущать во время пути тоску и вместе с тем отчаянное желание наконец-то добраться до нового места назначения?

Что будет делать Джон, когда они перейдут Рубикон, который внесет в их отношения новый аспект, из-за которого они никогда уже не смогут вернуться назад, к прежнему, но по своей сути останутся все теми же людьми?

Случится именно то, что он предсказывал. Это до такой степени отразится на его чувствах, что разрушит всю пользу от данной ситуации и отменит ее необходимость. Все потому, что Шерлок, очевидно, по-прежнему так ничего и не понял.

— Ты осознаешь, что после всего этого уже не будет возврата к прежнему, правда?

Они лежали лицом друг к другу в постели Джона. Диван, конечно, был хорош для обнимашек, но для большего нужна была кровать. Не кровать Шерлока, ибо это место должно было оставаться его укрытием, укромным уголком, в котором он мог бы находиться наедине со своими Чертогами, неприкосновенной территорией, где его никто бы не потревожил. Это не было мелочной психологией, просто это трудно было объяснить.

Итак, кровать Джона. И они двое, лежащие в ней. Ах, да. Еще между ними расположился только что прозвучавший вопрос.

Шерлок опустил ресницы и задумался. Затем снова взглянул на Джона и кивнул. Джон ничего другого и не ожидал, хотя, возможно даже, боялся самому себе признаться, что уже и сам не хочет отступать.

Он отбросил в сторону все сомнения и потянулся за поцелуем, одной рукой удерживая себя на весу, а другой обнимая Шерлока. Его глаза были закрыты, и он ощущал себя вором.

Шерлок прижался к нему и обнял так легко и инстинктивно, что Джона затопила болезненная нежность, остро раня осознанием ситуации. Он изо всех сил пытался это игнорировать. Его руки пробрались под халат Шерлока, коснувшись нежной кожи, чтобы желание стерло последние отголоски страха, сомнений и угрызений совести. И, кажется, это сработало, ох, как же хорошо сработало, потому что Шерлок отозвался на его прикосновения и, когда Джон покрыл его тело поцелуями, ответил ему громкими, бесстыдными стонами. Джон знал, что пожалеет об этом, но не сейчас. _Сейчас_ это не имело значения.

Ничто не имело значения, кроме Шерлока в его постели, кроме его рук и его рта.

**ДЕНЬ ТРЕТИЙ**

Они сплелись в плотный клубок, потный и тесный, и если бы про них сейчас сказали: непонятно, где заканчивается тело одного и начинается тело другого — это даже не показалось бы им эвфемизмом или слащавой метафорой из сопливого любовного романа.

Джон не смог бы заниматься с ним любовью никаким иным способом, кроме этого.

Он с бесконечным терпением мягко подготавливал его пальцами, перемежая свои действия со всеми теми бессвязными словами, которые появляются, когда уже невозможно сдерживать рвущиеся из груди чувства, когда отказывает логика и самоконтроль. Он внимательно следил за выражением лица Шерлока, за каждой его реакцией, которая была драгоценна для него; он вслушивался в малейший стон, впитывая его в себя. Это было уникально и трепетно. Встав на колени и прижимаясь к нему, входя в него медленно и осторожно, чувствуя, как длинные ноги Шерлока обхватывают его, он дрожал и едва мог дышать от переполнявших его ощущений. Он наслаждался им, он пытался продлить этот невероятный, совершенный момент безграничной близости.

И наконец — наконец-то! — он начал осторожно двигаться, покрывая любовника поцелуями, голодными и ласковыми одновременно. Выдыхая его имя, вплавляя его в кожу, белоснежную и скользкую от пота, он надеялся доказать самому себе, что все это было реальностью и, Господи Боже, все это было чем-то большим, чем проклятый эксперимент.

Только они двое. Джон и Шерлок. И невозможно свести их во что-то тривиальное, например, _дело_.

Постарайся донести это до него, Джон. Невозможно использовать при этом слова — ты не можешь себе этого позволить, но попробуй воспользоваться чувствами. Все это еще настолько хрупко и наполнено любовью, что его может разрушить одна неловкая фраза. Но ты попробуй иначе.

Выйдет из этого что-нибудь или нет, он не знал, но понимал, что было уже слишком поздно что-то решать, и последствия вряд ли имели для Шерлока значение. Шерлоку понадобилось что-то от него, и, как обычно, Джон ему это дал. Как бы он не противился, результат всегда оставался одним и тем же.

Шерлок поднял воротник пальто, бросил на него невозмутимый взгляд и ушел, оставив Джона корчиться в сомнениях и сожалениях в холодном свете «утра после» — самом ужасном из всех когда-либо пережитых доктором Джоном Уотсоном.

***

Когда послышался щелчок замка, Джон задержал дыхание, потом резко выдохнул, схватил в руки Times и явил миру свою лучшую улыбку.

— Ты… э-э… разобрался со своим делом, как я вижу, — сказал он, опуская газету.

— Разобрался, — откликнулся Шерлок.

— Хорошо.

Нет, _ни черта не хорошо_. Прошло три дня. И Джон знал, что еще жив только из-за газеты и жалкого телефонного звонка, который, наконец отбросив гордость, сделал Джон, обратившись к Майкрофту.

— Ты будешь описывать этот случай в блоге?

Какое это имело значение? Как он вообще мог думать об этом сейчас?

— Я… я не думаю. Нет.

Шерлок кивнул, рассеянно глядя в пространство.

— Конечно, — согласился он. — Думаю, что тебе в данном случае нечем гордиться.

— Что за…? Нет, я…

Как ситуация смогла стать еще хуже, чем была до этого, Джон не понял, но это произошло.

— Джон, нет необходимости отрицать.

— Шерлок, нет! Я ничего не стыжусь!

Тот взглянул на Джона со своим обычным выражением. Тем самым, которое появлялось на его лице, когда он не мог понять простого механизма банальных человеческих чувств и поэтому ощущал себя ущербным, но не желал этого демонстрировать.

— Просто то, что произошло… это… я не хочу делиться этим ни с кем. Это слишком интимно. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

— Я думаю… да.

Джон не так уж был в этом уверен. Он хотел бы добавить что-то, объяснить Шерлоку, но на самом деле не думал, что сможет. Они уже сожгли слишком много мостов за эти три дня, возможно, стоило сохранить хотя бы этот… последний.

— Думаю, мне тебя не хватает.

Ой. Вот так неожиданность.

— Нет, ты уж точно не соскучился, — рассмеялся Джон, пытаясь сломать напряжение. — Ты ненавидишь физический контакт, не говоря уже об интимности. Тебя не хватило даже на минимальный срок!

— На сей счет у меня другое мнение.

Джон недоуменно захлопал глазами, эта фраза отскакивала от нейронов его мозга, как мячик для игры в пинг-понг.

— Ты знаешь, что… если хочешь… я здесь.

Шерлок изогнул бровь.

— Если ты предлагаешь мне братские объятия и похлопывания по спине время от времени, боюсь, что этого мне уже не будет достаточно.

— Я _здесь_ , — Джон с трудом сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле. — И я готов… на все.

Шерлок сделал шаг по направлению к нему:

— На все, Джон?

Он кивнул головой, едва дыша от напряженности момента.

— Почему ты всегда должен все усложнять, хм? — пробормотал он.

— Потому что это весело, — ответил Шерлок с раздражающей усмешкой.

— И почему с тобой…

Тот сделал еще один шаг.

— …каждый день — это вызов.

Шерлок опустился перед ним на колени:

— Главным образом это связано с тем, что…

Он положил руки на колени своего доктора и развел их в стороны, вклиниваясь между ног.

— …я понял, что влюбился.

Шерлок обнял его бедра. Его спина была прямой и напряженной, как палка, и он не смотрел на Джона. Затем он закрыл глаза. Он напоминал статую, лишь голова его была слегка наклонена. Как в молитве.

— Ох… ОХ! — осознание накрыло Джона лишь в этот момент. — Нет… не было никакого дела! Не было. Я прав?!

Тот молчал. Только кадык судорожно дернулся, невербально сообщив Джону, что его слышат.

— Шерлок? — требовательно окликнул Джон, не понимая, пьян или действительно влюблен этот сумасшедший, волею судьбы ставший его соседом.

Он не знал, хочет ли врезать ему или затащить в постель и не выпускать оттуда ближайшие три дня. Возможно, оба варианта. Безусловно, оба.

— Может быть, ты и девственником не был, — бросил он.

Ладно, это было уже слишком. Джон почувствовал себя отвратительно, подозревая Шерлока в подобной низости. Сейчас он извинится перед ним, и…

— Я понимаю твое разочарование - быть вторым. Если тебя это утешит, между моим первым и пока последним нашим разом прошло уже семь лет. И это не был особенно впечатляющий опыт, достойный упоминания.

Сейчас Джон выбросит его в окно, потому что он не знал, как иначе справиться с подобным заявлением. Не знал, блять.

— Возможно, будет лучше, если мы остановимся на этих двух… моментах.

— Слишком много хрени одновременно?

— Да.

— Да.

Слишком много хрени, слишком много не сказанных слов, слишком много _сказанных_. Неужели существовал способ общения, благодаря которому они смогли бы услышать друг друга и понять?

Такое впечатление, что этот вопрос кто-то выкрикнул в тишину комнаты. И сразу после этого пришел ответ, настолько очевидный и логичный, что это было почти смешно.

— Иди сюда.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и поцеловал его крепко и грязно.

— Ты не сможешь надоесть мне, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Никогда.

— Прекрати! — прорычал тот. — Кто ты и что сделал с Шерлоком?

— Это результат твоих уроков, — пробормотал тот, покрывая поцелуями шею Джона. — Отвечай за последствия!

Джон скользнул пальцами в темные кудри, застонав от удовольствия.

– Если бы знать заранее…

– Но мы знали, – рассмеялся Шерлок. – Только мы с тобой, круглые идиоты, не могли отважиться что-то сделать. 

– Ты говоришь слишком много и слишком часто. Нужно тебя заткнуть.

– Ах-ах. 

Шерлок вдруг прервал его, заработав недоуменный взгляд Джона.

– Вы позволите ученику продемонстрировать свои успехи дорогому преподавателю? – лукаво спросил Шерлок.

– Прогресс, достигнутый за семьдесят два часа? – Джон не знал, возбужден ли он, доволен или умилен. Сегодня был странный день, и, вероятно, он ощущал все эти три состояния одновременно, и это было хорошо. – Шерлок, ты, безусловно, отличный ученик, но тебе меня не побить! 

Так же, как Джон три дня назад, Шерлок схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.

– Сегодня – урок наблюдения, – прошептал он. – Согласно моим наблюдениям, я сделал вывод: Джон Ватсон имеет слабость к моему рту.

Шерлок поднес его руку к губам, и Джон почувствовал, что в его голове внезапно стало пусто.

– Я не прав, профессор? – прошептал Шерлок, целуя его пальцы.

Как обычно, Шерлок не ошибся. Джон решил признать его правоту, особенно когда почувствовал, что детектив погрузил два его пальца в свой рот и начал беззастенчиво сосать их, пока Джон, обезумев от возбуждения, не выдернул их из этого роскошного рта, только чтобы заполнить его своим языком.

Остаток дня и большую часть ночи никто из них не в состоянии был ляпнуть еще какую-нибудь хрень. Кажется, в конце концов они нашли общий язык. Это никогда не было легким делом, но они терпеливы и готовы приложить усилия, чтобы все получилось так, как должно быть.


End file.
